


Anatomi

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Implied (Past) Relationships, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Cowok-cowok atletis masih membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan diri





	Anatomi

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, akhirnya bisa pos lagi setelah lama, lama, lama, sekali.  
> Cerita ini dibuat atas ide seorang teman yang katanya sedang bosan dengan deskripsi fisik salah satu tokoh yang selalu flawless. Saya buat sebagai sekuel give me a week, karena karakter pair utama di sana sangat cocok untuk prompt ini. Semoga bisa sedikit meramaikan april yang sepi :)

EMPAT TAHUN BERLALU dan Sehun masih tak suka olahraga. Kesibukan kampus selalu jadi alasan paling seksi. Luhan hanya diam dan tak mau membantah. Kenangan dilempar jurnal tebal kedokteran masih membuatnya sakit hati dan semenjak itu Luhan tak pernah repot-repot mengajaknya lari mengelilingi kompleks di sore hari.  

Kegiatan Sehun jauh lebih sibuk. Tugasnya linier dengan pepatah mati satu tumbuh seribu. Dengan penuh konsiderasi, Luhan lebih sering mengalah demi mencegah ledakan eksplosif yang membuat tetangga kanan-kiri berteriak marah. Jika hal itu terjadi, Luhan akan meninggalkan segelas susu di atas meja belajar dan memberi ciuman di pelipis yang mau tidak mau Sehun terima, sebelum menepi ke kamarnya sendiri. Biasanya, Sehun akan minta maaf dalam waktu tak lama dan minta tidur bersama.

Mereka tak pernah bertengkar lama dan berusaha menyelesaikan konflik di hari itu juga. Apartemen sempit mereka sudah cukup runyam dengan pipa air yang kadang bermasalah, bola sepak yang jatuh sendiri di tengah malam, atau Sehun yang sering tersandung  _Biologi Molekular_ milik Luhan yang dijadikan ganjalan pintu. Itu belum  termasuk derak mesin-mesin raksasa hanya dua blok dari apartemen mereka, bising sekali. Maklum, apartemen murah di kawasan industrial. Di situasi dan kondisi yang tak tepat, adu mulut mereka sanggup melebihi perdebatan dua perempuan sedang PMS.

Gerutuan seringkali dilontarkan jika Sehun mulai bertingkah kekanakan, atau mulai mengoceh seperti nenek-nenek ketimbang seorang pacar. Luhan tak pernah keberatan. Nah _,_ justru itu yang membuat ia kangen berat jika sedang menghabiskan waktunya di Beijing. Neneknya terlalu cuek untuk mengomelinya ini-itu dan membuatnya bosan sepanjang liburan.

Lagipula, Luhan punya perasaan jika kebiasannya mengalah membuat Sehun bertenggang rasa atas hobinya main futsal. Tak masalah jika Sehun adalah pacar paling protektif, manja, dan tengil dibanding mantan-mantan terdahulu. Tidak masalah selama Sehun bisa bertransformasi jadi pacar paling suportif dan pengertian di dunia.

“Mana teman-temanmu?”

Sehun mengerling jam tangan. Lima belas menit menuju jam tiga sore. Kemeja hijau tuanya masih rapi tersangkut ke dalam denim. Kacamata belum dilepas karena baru saja membaca sekilas modul kuliah. Lapangan yang Luhan pesan belum terisi sementara dua yang lain sudah terisi pertandingan serius.

Tipikal sore milik Sehun di lapangan futsal  _indoor_  dekat kampus.

Duduk di tepi lapangan, di luar jaring-jaring kawat, dengan handuk kecil di pundak, dan ransel menggembung berat tergeletak di sisinya: berisi minum, cairan isotonik, dan jus kotak untuk diseruput Luhan saat berjalan pulang. P3K ringan untuk berjaga-jaga, sebab Luhan tak mampu menjaga epidermisnya sendiri dari lecet dan goresan.

“Mungkin sebentar lagi datang,” jawab Luhan yang kali ini memakai setelan merah-merah. Kakinya ditekuk bergantian. Toleh kanan-kiri. Tubuh kurusnya dibengkokkan dalam kemampuan yang tak Sehun lampaui. Ia berlari-lari kecil di tempat. Sibuk pemanasan. Dalam hati, Sehun ikut komat-kamit. Berjaga-jaga jika Luhan hilang hitungan.

“Reservasiku berlaku 15 menit lagi,” ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dipandangnya Sehun yang duduk bersilang kaki dengan perasaan tak enak hati. Di dahinya seolah tertulis  _bosan sekali_.

“Sehun, kau tak perlu memaksa diri untuk menungguiku. Aku tahu kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini.”

“Aku lebih bosan jika tak ada kau saat pulang,” gerutunya nyaris bernada manja. Ia menyuruh Luhan mendekati bangku. Dengan satu tarikan lembut di lengan, Sehun bicara penuh kesungguhan. “Belakangan kita jarang mengobrol meski tinggal bersama. Kadang aku berangkat lebih dulu atau sebaliknya. Aku kosong, kau latihan. Sama-sama tinggal tapi aku sibuk dengan jurnalku dan kau sudah tidur kelelahan. Singkatnya, aku hanya ingin lama bersamamu, Han.”

Air mata Luhan nyaris meleleh. Bunga-bunga melayang di kalbunya mengingatkan kali pertama ia jatuh cinta di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia mengusap-usap leher laki-laki yang lebih muda kemudian mampir di dagunya, menjawil sedikit sampai senyum minimalis Sehun muncul.

“Mau ke Cofioca habis ini? Kutraktir.”

Cengir kekanakan terbit di wajahnya. Gigi taringnya mengintip di kanan kiri. Sipitnya makin tertelan pipi. Tangan Luhan digenggam dan diayun-ayunkan.

“Boleh,  _hyung_.”

Melihatnya, Luhan ingin menubruk pacarnya sampai susah napas.

Tak mau berteriak konyol, Luhan menahan diri dengan sibuk menguleni pipi Sehun sampai mati rasa. Sementara pria satunya memilih berdiam dan bertingkah masokis.

 

*

 

_Pembual ulung._

Meski tak ada kebohongan, hal-hal itu bukan tujuan utama. Sedari awal, Sehun memang tak nyaman jika Luhan terlalu banyak berteman dengan cowok-cowok keren dan atletis. Ingin melarang, namun tak mau Luhan marah karena terlalu posesif.

Sehun pernah menguping. Sanjungan untuknya dikoarkan lantang di hadapan teman-teman satu tim. Katanya dia adalah pacar paling pengertian di dunia. Dalam wajah datar, Sehun sembunyikan seringai tak terloloskan, sembari menikmati bagaimana beberapa pasang mata lantas memandangnya penuh kekaguman; yang saat itu sedang (pura-pura) belajar untuk ujian. Sementara Jongin yang notabene mengenal mereka semenjak masa SMA mencibir tanpa repot-repot menjaga hati.

Oh Sehun tak pernah bersikap manis tanpa alasan dan Jongin tahu tebakannya selalu benar.

Ada banyak waktu di mana Luhan dijebak (Jongin lebih suka menyebut Luhan dibutakan cinta) dalam situasi dan kondisi harus memperkenalkan Sehun berikut status mereka pada teman-temannya. Sehun berharap bahwa dengan begini semua masih di bawah kendalinya.

 _Kau ini rumit sekali sih. Kau pikir semua laki-laki homo atau bagaimana? Aku tahu Luhan_ cute,  _tapi tak lantas semua laki-laki_   _berubah orientasi hanya karena melihat Luhan lewat sambil menggaruk bokong atau mendengar candaannya yang garing sekali._

Jongin pernah mengomel padanya suatu hari dan laki-laki yang seluruh tubuhnya disengat matahari itu menyesal setelahnya. Percuma memberi saran pada budak-budak cinta.

Sehun tahu Jongin benar. Lagipula, Luhan hanya bermain sepak bola, bukan melenggak-lenggok tanpa busana. Tapi, semua orang tahu jika olahraga bisa membuat laki-laki tampak lebih keren dan atraktif. Apalagi kesan  _bad boy_  selalu berhasil memikat seluruh lapisan masyarakat.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Salah satu dari mereka akan naksir pacarnya. Atau sebaliknya (bukan rahasia jika anak-anak futsal kampus itu keren-keren dan gosip  _gay_ selalu berdengung di antara kumpulan orang ganteng). Terlebih lagi, semakin bertambah angka semester, waktu pacaranmereka semakin berkurang. Sehun hanya berupaya lebih keras agar Luhan tak kehilangan perhatian dan berakibat mudah meleleh jika diberi secuil afeksi dari orang lain yang memiliki lingkup hobi dan pertemanan lebih dekat.

Karena Luhan bermain futsal dalam konteks bersenang-senang. Teman-temannya adalah pelarian dari rutinitas. Sedangkan Sehun adalah bagian dari rutinitas itu sendiri.

Bertemu dalam kondisi kelelahan bisa diprediksi. Bertemu setiap hari, mereka sering bertengkar gara-gara masalah sepele. Kadang soal tugas Luhan yang berceceran di ruang tengah. Di lain waktu, Luhan yang naik pitam karena Sehun abai jadwal piket kamar mandi selama dua minggu. Buruknya, kadang mereka terburu mengantuk untuk sekedar berbagi ciuman sebelum tidur.

Selain itu, ada hal mengerikan lain.

Mungkin akan terdengar konyol, namun Sehun tak rela mendapati Luhan dan sepak bola adalah paduan paling seksi. Benar-benar paling seksi dibandingkan Luhan sehabis mandi, mengusap keringat saat membetulkan pipa wastafel, belajar di tempat tidurnya sambil bertelanjang dada, dan semua versi Luhan yang berkegiatan di dalam ruangan.

Oleh karena itu, jadilah Sehun di sini. Tak pernah bosan berperang batin. Terbagi antara cemburu tapi ingin cari kesempatan juga.

Kebiasaan Sehun sejak SMA tak pernah berubah. Sehun masih hobi mengamati Luhan yang berlari gesit, menyelinap, meliuk-liuk anggun melewati celah sempit dan melompat bagai kucing kabur setelah mencuri ikan asin. Itu belum termasuk alabasternya yang tersingkap di tengah pertandingan.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Luhan seringkali menggulung celananya sampai pangkal paha. Untuk membersihkan rumput yang entah bagaimana menempel di epidermisnya. Wow, itu jelas pemandangan menarik bagi kaum homo-homo.

Jengkel sekali Sehun melihatnya, tapi suka.

Pacarnya tak seatletis Jongin dan teman-teman satu timnya yang sebagian besar menjulang tinggi. Pubertasnya seolah mandek di umur 19 tahun. Wajahnya lebih sering berekspresi manis meski saat marah mendadak maskulin (baginya itu  _hot_ ). Bahu Luhan tak selebar bahunya. Tinggi badan tak pernah melampauinya meski Luhan yang rajin olahraga, tapi  _wow,_ kakinya benar-benar seksi; dan itu tak dimilikinya.

Kaki Sehun terhitung ramping. Tak ada bekas luka karena jarang berolahraga fisik. Cenderung putih pucat karena tak mau tersengat matahari. Meski bulunya panjang, halus sekali. Otot-otot betisnya samar. Pernah satu kali dia memakai celana pendek saat kencan dengan Luhan. Kepalang apes, mereka bertemu dengan Kris dan pria itu lantas mencela Sehun bahwa kakinya mirip perempuan.

Semenjak itu, Sehun menyingkirkan semua celana pendeknya ke dalam kardus.

Sehun juga tak tahu, bagaimana hormon-hormon Luhan bekerja dengan baik di sekitar betis dan paha. Ototnya kencang tapi tak berlebihan. Kokoh namun masih nyaman untuk diremas. Ada beberapa bekas luka tapi masih membuatnya betah memandangi. Bahkan Sehun baru pernah mendapati bahwa bulu kaki bisa juga terlihat seksi. Seringkali ia sengaja menyuruh Luhan yang sedang bercelana pendek sebatas paha, untuk membersihkan ventilasi tinggi di ruang tengah dan tak mau repot-repot memberi pertolongan demi melihat pacarnya berjinjit-jinjit kesulitan. 

Sedikit mengerjai pacar sendiri demi keuntungan pribadi tak masalah kan?

Banyak pasang kaki yang sedang bergerak lincah di lapangan dan tak ada yang semulus dirinya. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan milik sang pelatih futsal, Changmin. Merasa perlu menyelamatkan harga diri, Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk bercukur setiap bulan dengan alasan menjaga kebersihan.

“Buka kakimu, Han,” perintahnya pada Luhan yang sedang mengikat rambut ke atas. Membuatnya menjulang mirip air mancur.

“Oke,” jawabnya nyaris terdengar riang. Kaki dibukanya selebar bahu. Figur ditegapkan sedemikian rupa.

“ _Good boy_.” Sehun berjongkok. Tali sepatu yang kendor diikatkan ulang terlebih dahulu agar Luhan tak tersandung. Sejurus kemudian, dengan tangan berkacak pinggang, biji matanya naik turun mengamati postur laki-laki di hadapannya. Beringsut gesit ke samping, ke belakang, lalu memukul pelan punggung Luhan. Tahu apa yang dimaksud, Luhan segera menegapkan tubuh. "Jangan bungkuk." Satu tepukan mendarat beruntun di pinggul dan lutut. Sehun mengawasi dengan tangan terlipat. "Vertikal."

Setelah memberi postur yang diinginkan, Sehun merosot ke tanah. Tangannya didaratkan pada bagian atas mata kaki, tepat di perhubungan antara otot betis dan tumit. Di sana, Sehun memberi tekanan kecil-kecil, merasakan setiap kontur otot-ototnya. “Bagian ini adalah  _Achilles tendon._ Angkat, putar-- _good_ \--Sering-seringlah dilatih kalau kau tak mau terkilir lagi," gumamnya sembari mengamati Luhan memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya. 

"Cukup."

Jarinya merayap, tepat di betis, kemudian memijatnya dalam intensitas kuat. 

“Jangan keras-keras,” gerutunya setengah menggeram. Gigi atas bawah saling beradu rapat. Kulit pangkal hidungnya kusut.

Sehun mendongak, memandang sinis Luhan yang terlihat kesal. “Kenapa manja sekali sih?”

“Iya, iya.” Bibirnya mengerucut. Tangan dilipatnya di depan dada. Pilih diam daripada melihat pacarnya marah-marah.

“ _Soleus._ " Tangannya mendarat di bagian tepat di atas pergelangan kaki, kemudian naik beberapa senti."  _Gastrocnemius_ ,” bisiknya bersamaan dengan remasan di betis bagian belakang, tepat di bagian tonjolan otot bulat dan kecil. Sehun bangkit dan bertemu mata dengan Luhan yang tampak seperti bocah menunggu instruksi. "Berjinjit, Han. Jaga posturmu. Punggung, pinggang, dan lutut jaga tetap vertikal." Patuh, Luhan menumpukan beban tubuh di bola kaki, menahannya beberapa saat sampai suara Sehun terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. "Cukup."

Sehun segera bersimpuh di lutut. Tak peduli denimnya kotor. Tak peduli jika dari jauh, terlihat seperti seorang hamba yang memohon pengampunan.

Makin naik, Sehun meraba melewati lutut, melewati setiap kontur, bukit, dan bermuara di paha. Dua tangannya memberikan tekanan pada bagian dalam dan luar, memberi pukulan keras repetitif menggunakan telapak tangan sampai bunyinya bahkan terdengar menyakitkan. Semua itu dilakukannya bergantian kanan-kiri.

Luhan memejam mata. Mulut ditarik tipis. Gigi beradu di dalam mulut. Ditahannya keinginan besar untuk memukul kepala sang pacar.

Sehun kembali bicara dengan nada menasihati. “Ini agar ototmu terbiasa jika melakukan gerakan ganjil tanpa intensi di lapangan. Dengan begini, tubuhmu lebih fleksibel. Pastikan dirimu aman, Han. Aku tak mau melihatmu pincang lagi.”

Meski disuarakan dalam nada tegas, dua kalimat terakhir di ucapkan Sehun dengan nada khawatir kentara.

“Oke _,_ ” jawabnya pelan dengan pipi memerah jambu.

Semua argumen Sehun selalu dipercayainya karena dia selalu bisa membuat semua yang ganjil terdengar masuk akal dengan landasan-landasan teori. Terlebih, Luhan pernah memergoki Sehun mempelajari fisiologi olahraga dan berbincang asyik dengan Changmin, pelatih futsalnya, soal pertolongan pertama saat cedera kecil, terkilir dan semacamnya. Sakit di kakinya tak sebanding dengan Sehun yang berupaya keras menjaga dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tak bangga? Sehun itu  _wow_ sekali.

Luhan pura-pura tersedak karbon dioksida untuk menyembunyikan kikik senang.

Sementara di bawah sana, Sehun sudah menjilat bibir sambil menyapu kain celananya melewati lutut. Dalam gerak naik turun, manik kelam itu memindai epidermisnya yang terpapar mengundang ditandai. Suaranya turun satu oktaf. “ _Quadriceps_.”

Merayap ke belakang, banyak tekanan, satu gerak melingkar, kemudian meremasnya bagai menguleni adonan. Jari-jarinya melesak ke dalam daging. “ _Bicep femoris_ ,” bisiknya bercampur udara.

Sehun terlalu khidmat untuk terganggu dengan teriakan ceria Luhan menyapa anggota tim yang datang. Kelopaknya tertutup. Tak tahu apa yang merasuk, bibirnya memberi apresiasi dalam wujud hisapan alih-alih hanya kecupan. Usapannya sekedar menikmati kontak fisik. Di mana-mana, kenyal dan halus selalu memanja sensor perasa. Kecilnya gaya gesek membuat betah meraba-raba. Keindahan harus disyukuri dan diapresiasi kan? Oleh karena itu, Sehun belum mau berhenti.

Tangannya kembali merayap. Makin menggali dalam ke lorong gelap. “ _Glutes Max—_ ”

“Sehun!” seru Luhan tiba-tiba.

Manuver terhambat, Sehun mendongak. “Kenapa, Han?”

Luhan mendelik horor. Pipinya merah.

Dengan gesit, Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan memegangnya sampai tak lagi menjangkau tubuhnya. Sehun tak perlu pura-pura bodoh. Ia kelepasan meraba-raba paha Luhan dari balik celana, tanpa repot-repot mengerem dan nyaris meremas bokong; bertingkah cabul seperti pelaku pelecehan sesama jenis di berita kriminal.

Detik itu juga, debar jantungnya nyaris menyamai dentum  _bass_ di klub malam.

Sehun bersumpah tak pernah berniat untuk sengaja aneh-aneh. Itu bukan gayanya. Soal fisiologi olahraga, ilmu faal, dan teknik pijat semata-mata dipelajarinya karena sikap protektifnya yang mengalir natural bahkan sebelum mereka jadian.

Sayangnya, mau bagaimanapun Sehun masih laki-laki sehat bervitalitas tinggi di umur kepala dua. Terlebih, sudah memiliki pasangan dan tinggal bersama dalam hitungan tahun. Hormonnya bekerja secepat kilat acapkali dikenai stimulus. 

 _Testosteron sialan_ , rutuknya dalam batin.

“Kau ngapain sih?” tanyanya sambil menepis tangan Sehun jauh-jauh. Bibirnya tertekuk. Kakinya menutup dan mundur selangkah. “Mau meremas bokongku ya?” tuduhnya tak terima.

Untuk pertama kali Sehun merasa hina, sehina-hinanya manusia. “Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu, Han,” ujarnya. Rahangnya kaku. Ekspresi wajahnya yang hanya satu cukup membantu. Sehun tinggal berusaha tak menelan ludah.

Dua sekon adalah waktu untuk bergegas cari alasan.

Ia berdeham, berdiri sekaligus mengatur mimik muka, memberi senyum penyesalan agar Luhan merasa bersalah,  _plus_  dua tangan di bahu Luhan untuk mengalirkan kepercayaan. Mata berkilat-kilat serius seolah dengan begitu bisa mengubah prasangka lawan bicara.

“Anatomi.”

“Aku hanya belajar anatomi,” ulangnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap bahu. Belum mau berhenti sebelum ekspresi pacarnya melunak.

“Hapalanku minggu ini, Han," tambahnya selagi masih menahan pandang, belum juga berkedip agar memberi kesan meyakinkan. Senyum belum juga lesap dari wajah. Sehun berharap senyumnya tak terlihat mengerikan. "Dosenku memberi ujian lisan.”

Luhan mengerjap tiga kali dengan mulut melongo kecil.

Pria yang lebih muda sedang memanjatkan doa-doa agar alasannya kali ini masuk logika. Dahi Luhan sempat berkerut, namun segera mengabaikan pikiran negatif dengan menggaruk pucuk hidungnya. "Oh, begitu."

Satu anggukan, beban Sehun terangkat semua.

Isi kepala Luhan masih menyelidik. Namun, ia menahan diri untuk memicing, bermaksud menjaga hati pacarnya agar tak tersinggung. Serius, basah-basah di pahanya terlalu ganjil disebut khayalan. Usapan terakhir terlalu sensual dan bikin merinding untuk sesuatu bertajuk mengasah hapalan anatomi. Di waktu yang sama pula, wajah Sehun terlalu polos untuk seseorang yang berbakat melakukan  _hal-hal menyenangkan_ di ruang publik.

 _Sehun bukan orang seperti itu_ , pikirnya.

Luhan tersenyum. Diblokade semua prasangka negatif yang ditujukan untuk Sehun. Dia selalu mengurusinya meski letih usai perkuliahan kampus. Akan jahat sekali jika menuduhnya begitu. Laki-laki itu pantas diberi apresiasi berupa gelas-gelas  _bubble tea_ sampai perutnya kembung.

“Tapi, kau harus hati-hati. Kau bisa disangka paman mesum nanti.”

Sehun tersenyum manis, meski alisnya sedikit terangkat dengan kata  _mesum_ di kalimatnya. “Tentu," tandasnya. Usapan di bahu Luhan sudah berubah intensitas jadi tepukan ringan menandai topik yang akan dialihkan. "Kau sudah ditunggu teman-temanmu, Han,” finalnya.

Luhan dipeluknya. Hanya dengan sebelah tangan sampai punggung menghadap lapangan. Ciuman dihadiahkan di pelipis dalam beberapa sekon. Seharusnya tampak manis jika saja Sehun tak mendelik pada Jongin yang bergumam tanpa suara. Kata  _modus_ dan  _mesum_ terbaca dari gerak bibirnya.

Diam-diam, Sehun mengacungkan jari tengah.

Sehun berujar lembut, kemudian mengusap-usap lehernya. “Bergegaslah. Kita bertemu lagi nanti.”

Didorongnya punggung laki-laki yang lebih tua. Sehun melambai-lambai kecil sebagai balasan  _see you_ tipis yang lolos. Ia duduk sambil mengamati rambut apel Luhan yang terlonjak-lonjak menjauh.

Dalam hati berharap Luhan tak sadar soal bekas kemerahan di pahanya.

 

 

Sore itu, Sehun menghabiskan energi untuk terbakar cemburu. Duduk bersilang kaki dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir hanya segaris. Luhan hanya berjarak sepelemparan batu jika tak terpisah jaring pembatas.

Pacarnya seolah sedang mengikuti kelas pribadi dengan Changmin, pelatih futsalnya yang menjulang tinggi, punya wajah kekanakan namun mengeluarkan aura kompetitif dengan sangat natural; mengingatkannya pada Minho.

Sehun sempat mengetahui Changmin memberikan arahan singkat pada tim. Dan, Luhan berlari mendekatinya setelah kerumunan bubar; dengan wajah semangat dan mata berbinar antusias.

Di beberapa kesempatan, Sehun memergoki Luhan memandang Changmin penuh kekaguman dengan mulut melongo seperti ikan. Dan Changmin, beberapa kali menepuk kepalanya setiap mendapati Luhan berekspresi komikal.

Alarm bahaya berdering keras di dalam kepala.

Wajahnya mungkin tanpa ekspresi, namun tangannya sudah mengepal dan membuka bak memeras santan. Barisan nama mantan Luhan kembali menghantui. Kata-kata Jongdae sewaktu SMA kembali berdering di kepalanya:  _Luhan selalu suka laki-laki ganteng, ceria, dan atletis._ Seingatnya, Jongdae tak pernah menyebut kutu buku termasuk dalam kriteria.

Pikiran negatif kembali menyelubungi.

_Bagaimana jika kelak Luhan kembali ke tipe idealnya, dan meminta putus untuk mengejar laki-laki yang jauh lebih atraktif dan atletis?_

Sehun merogoh ponsel, mengetikkan beberapa kata di ruang obrolannya bersama Jongin. Dari area tunggu, ia bisa melihat dahi Jongin yang berkerut saat memeriksa getar ponselnya.

 

*

 

“ _Pftt._ Pacar suportif _._ ”

JONGIN terbahak keras. Sehun tahu jika meminta bantuan pada Jongin, ia harus siap dicela habis-habisan lebih dulu. Mengajak Jongin sama saja mengajak Chanyeol. Dada harus dilapangkan sebesar stadion olahraga.

Sehun menghibur diri. Paling tidak ini lebih baik.

Syukur harus dipanjatnya karena Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya minta ditraktir biaya bulanan klub. Jauh lebih murah dibanding menyewa  _trainer_ profesional _._ Lebih bersyukur lagi karena Klub Bugar-Bugar sedang mengadakan promo pertengahan tahun. Bayar dua untuk tiga  _member_.

Sehun senang sekali. Niatnya untuk membuat sebuah adikarya di tubuhnya, telah mendapat restu dewa-dewa.

Mendengar Jongin, Chanyeol yang sedang naik turun di  _pull up bar_ ikut nyengir kuda.

“Aku mengenalmu lama, Sehun,” lanjut Jongin sembari meletakkan  _dumbell_ pada tempatnya. “Kau itu pacar paling manipulatif. Sangat manipulatif sampai ku kira kau berhasil mengirimkan Luhan sebuah jampi-jampi supaya mau denganmu.”

“Kalau  _insecure_ bilang saja. Kalau cemburu bilang saja,” celetuk Chanyeol. Hidungnya berkerut mengangkat tubunya sendiri. “Aku pernah bilang cemburu pada Baekhyun karena dia dekat dengan Taeyeon, dan berakhir aku tahu kalau Baekhyun merasa aku terlalu sibuk di klub robotik dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya.”

“Lihat?” Tangan Jongin terbuka lebar. “Tak perlu takut mengutarakan masalahmu. Lagipula meski Luhan punya mantan banyak, dia tak pernah berselingkuh. Kalau begini, bukan cuma tubuhmu yang olahraga. Otakmu juga. Sayangnya bisa bikin kau makin gila.”

Chanyeol menjejak tanah, melepas sarung tangan, kemudian menyetujui dengan bola matanya yang kian bundar. Ia menggaruk telinga lebarnya. “Benar, benar. Luhan memang terkesan  _playboy_ , tapi tak pernah berselingkuh saat denganku kok.”

"Kalian lupa apa bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lesu, memandang kedua temannya bergantian. “Dia putus dari Kris karena selingkuh denganku,” ujarnya sambil memandang cermin dengan perasaan kosong.

 _Benar juga._ Batin Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

Luhan adalah pacar pertama. Titik tolak orientasi seksualnya pula. Sepengetahuan dua temannya dalam empat tahun terakhir, si pria termuda belum pernah berkomentar soal molek-molek seksi menantang nyalang di lembar halaman majalah dewasa. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan.  _Gay_ atau  _bi,_ mereka belum bisa menentukannya untuk Sehun. Situasinya lebih sulit.

Sehun pernah berandai di tengah malam, di salah satu pemikiran rumitnya. Jika di kemudian hari hubungannya dengan Luhan berakhir, maka ia akan sulit cari pacar. Mau cari pacar perempuan, tapi dia tidak  _straight_. Sementara cari pacar laki-laki makin sulit lagi, terlebih jika tak punya komunitas.

Selain itu, belum ditemukannya laki-laki lain yang menurutnya atraktif sampai membuatnya berdebar keras, setara dengan debar saat modul wajib tak terbawa di dalam tas. Tak ada satu pun. Empat tahun dan jantungnya masih berdebar untuk orang yang sama. Di waktu lampau, Jongin pernah menggoda Sehun dengan mengatainya Luhanseksual. Kala itu, Sehun kalang kabut dan panik luar biasa. Sementara Jongin, rasa puasnya tertawa karena mengusili Sehun, harus dibayar mahal dengan tendangan keras di bokong sebagai apresiasi dari Luhan karena membuat Sehun jadi luar biasa posesif. 

Singkatnya, ide untuk putus dari Luhan jadi momok nomor satu. Fakta ia merebutnya dari Kris makin membuatnya buruk. Bicara soal kesetiaan makin membuatnya takut kena karma. Duh, pokoknya Sehun tak mau tahu. Mau bagaimanapun Luhan harus tetap jadi miliknya.

Bahunya nyaris merosot sampai tanah.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil melemaskan leher, dan bergabung dengan Jongin untuk memandangi Sehun yang duduk terpaku di area sentral.

Kedua temannya dipandangi bergantian. Kacang kulit di lengan Chanyeol dan cokelat batang di abdomen Jongin seolah mengejeknya. Semua alat dan besi di ruangan ini seolah memberi pandangan mengintimidasi sekaligus mencela. Ia melengos miris dan di waktu sama nyaris tercuri napas menemukan Kris berlari di atas  _treadmill_ , tampak apatis, menulikan diri dengan musik di telinga.

Kenapa semua mantan dari pacarnya berolahraga di Klub Bugar-Bugar?

Pikiran bahwa kelak dia akan memberikan tips-tips pada pacar baru Luhan, seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin pada dirinya, membuat perutnya semakin melilit.

Sehun lantas menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Chanyeol mengerutkan hidung. Jongin berkacak pinggang. Keduanya memaklumi jika Sehun lebih sensitif dan mulai memandangnya kasihan. “Aku dan Jongin bisa bantu—jika itu bisa mengobati krisismu. Tapi, kau tetap harus bicara pada Luhan soal apa-apa yang kau cemaskan terhadapnya. Jangan coba-coba simpan bom waktu. Tiba-tiba meledak, mampus kau. Menangislah semalaman.”

“ _Okay,_ ” sahut Sehun lemah.

Jeda aneh menyelubungi mereka bertiga. Jongin dan Chanyeol berkali-kali bertukar pandang dengan Jongin tanpa intensi saling menggoda.

Tiga tepukan nyaring dibersamai  _bass_ Chanyeol segera memenuhi ruang. "Ya sudah, ya sudah. Ayo latihan kardio. 30 menit," finalnya. Chanyeol mengedik dagu ke sudut kardio, di mana Kris berada.

"Kenapa monyong-monyong?" tanya Chanyeol dengan  wajah judes. Sementara Sehun tak bisa lebih jelek lagi untuk meyakinkan temannya. "Latihan kardio bisa meningkatkan kapasitas latihan bebanmu dan--"

“Ya! Aku tahu!" Sehun memprotes keras, nyaris membanting handuknya. Kakinya menjejak-jejak kekanakan. "Harus di sana? Aku tak mau.”

“Mana lagi? Ayo, lebih cepat lebih baik. Ingat, niat dan konsistensi," ujar Jongin penuh penekanan. "Aku dan Chanyeol bisa susunkan sesi latihan beban buatmu. Kau tahu kita tak bisa selalu menungguimu di sini. Kesibukan kita berbeda.”

Laki-laki paling muda masih bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kau mau Luhan selingkuh ya?"

Sehun bereaksi reaktif. “Oi, jangan sembarangan bicara.”

Jongin hanya mengamati Sehun penuh penghakiman, menahan diri untuk memukul temannya tepat di kepala.

Dengan langkah gusar, Sehun bangkit dan segera menepi ke sisi kardio. Dipilihnya mesin berlari paling ujung. Jarak dijaganya sejauh mungkin dari Kris. Pandangan lurus ke depan. Tepat menghadap papan kedai  _ramyeon_  kesukaan. Postur diatur segagah mungkin. Ingin memberi kesan mengintimidasi pada laki-laki yang sebenarnya tak pernah peduli dengan kehadiran dirinya.

Deru mesin yang dipakai Kris sampai ke telinga. Tanpa menoleh pun Sehun tahu Kris nyaris melayang di atas  _treadmill_. Saat itu juga, aura kompetitif bergabung di setiap partikel udara. Dengan lima pencet, Sehun menambah akselerasi. Cibiran dari arah berlawanan tak mungkin diabai.

Nada merendahkan yang sama dan Sehun nyaris melihat Kris menyeringai dari suaranya.

“Dasar bocah.”

 

*

 

 _Dua. Tiga_.

SEHUN berhitung dalam hati.  _Empat._  Tubuhnya telentang di bangku melereng. Kaki tersangkut pada  _roller_. Tangan bersilang di depan dada. Bergerak naik-turun sampai abdomen tertekuk. Di hitungan ke enam, dagu dan hidung berkerut bersamaan. Pamer gigi tanpa intensi ramah.

“Bagaimana kabar Luhan?” celetuk Jongin di sela latihan otot bahunya.

“Ah!” erangnya. Sehun hilang hitungan segera setelah nama Luhan lolos dari bibir temannya. "Kenapa tanya-tanya sih? Sudah berapa  _set_ aku tadi?"

Jongin diam. Tubuh mematung tengkurap di bangku panjang. Konsentrasi terfokus gerakan repetisi di lengan dengan  _dumbell_ berfungsi sebagai pemberat. Ujung-ujung rambutnya menempel konyol di dahi seperti batok kelapa. Biji mata mempelajari gerakan sendiri dari cermin.

Dua hitungan setelahnya, Jongin bangkit, menghadap refleksi Sehun yang memandang sebal.

“Kenapa tak pernah mengunjunginya di latihan sore?”

Diam. Sehun tahu kemana arah pertanyaan itu menuju. Dalam hati Sehun memahami. Meski Luhan sering bicara bahwa dia lebih suka jika Sehun beristirahat saja setelah perkuliahan, ditemani saat bermain futsal akan membuatnya senang.

“Kau yang bilang sendiri harus disiplin,” jawabnya mencari pembenaran. Ia meraih handuk yang tersangkut di pijakan kaki dan mengelap keringatnya.

“Kau harus bicara dengannya.  _Properly_.” Jongin memberi penekanan. “Sebelum Luhan salah paham dan kalian justru putus betulan.”

Oh, mendengar  _putus_ saja Sehun sudah sakit hati.

Dua bulan terakhir, Sehun mangkir di latihan futsal. Latihan di pusat kebugaran jadi rutinitas di tengah malam dan Sehun tak ingin tubuhnya telanjur lelah hanya karena bengong menunggui Luhan. Bahkan saat berpapasan di pintu tadi, Sehun hanya berseru dalam nada santai  _ada keperluan_ ketika di tanyai. Nyaris tak memandang wajah pacarnya. Di kepalanya, tujuannya cuma satu. Ingin punya fisik lebih maskulin dari sekarang, kalau bisa menyamai Changmin.

Hubungannya dengan besi-besi mati di Klub Bugar-Bugar semakin akrab setiap hari. Variasi piringan beban jadi saksi bagaimana Sehun sangat teguh dengan niatnya membentuk badan.

Sebaliknya, komunikasinya dengan Luhan makin parah. Tak pernah bertengkar namun hubungan mereka mulai hambar. Sehun semakin sibuk dan pria satunya tak berani mengganggu. Mereka hanya saling sapa di pagi hari, berseru hati-hati satu sama lain, atau pertanyaan basa-basi sudah makan atau belum.

Suasana begitu aneh di apartemen.

Sehun hanya menghubungi Luhan sesekali jika ada kekhawatiran soal kran yang belum dimatikan. Di hari libur, Sehun yang lelah akan bangun di mana matahari sudah kepalang tinggi; dan mendapati Luhan sudah lenyap dari kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, Sehun juga tak enak hati. Namun, ide Luhan meninggalkannya demi orang lain yang jauh lebih baik, lebih mengancam eksistensi hidupnya. Lagipula, ini tidak seperti dirinya sedang selingkuh atau melakukan apa-apa yang termasuk indikasi berkhianat. Sehun melakukan semuanya atas status hubungannya.

Jika dirinya tak masuk kriteria, Sehun akan berusaha mendekati sempurna.

“Iya, iya.” Sehun menimpali setelah merefleksikan hubungan mereka belakangan ini. 

"Hati-hati mengkhawatirkan sesuatu berlebihan." Jongin melangkah ke sisi di mana Chanyeol sedang sibuk bercermin. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak dia membetulkan rambut dan masih sibuk mengambil beberapa swafoto untuk untuk menyiram dahaga kaum pemuja sekaligus mendulang jumlah  _like_ di tiga akun jejaring sosial sekaligus.

“Isi kepalamu yang negatif bisa berujung hal-hal buruk. Luhan makin lesu belakangan dan sering menanyaiku soal kau. Aku cuma bilang tak tahu karena aku ingin kau yang selesaikan sendiri. Sepertinya dia mulai khawatir kau bertemu orang lain selain dirinya.”

"Memang kan. Aku menemui kalian."

Beruntung Jongin tak sedang memegang  _dumbell_ sekarang _._

 

*

 

BULAN ketiga semakin buruk.

Sehun sempat meributkan kertas tugas Luhan yang membuatnya tergelincir sampai jempol kaki terantuk sudut sofa, tepat sebelum pergi ke pusat kebugaran. Emosi Sehun kurang stabil semenjak diet dan latihan ketat. Mengetahui fakta bahwa pacarnya malas-malasan menonton televisi sementara dia berolahraga mati-matian, membuatnya jengkel setengah hidup. 

Dua jam di pusat kebugaran tak terasa dengan hal-hal negatif di kepala. Latihannya lebih terkesan melampiaskan marah daripada berolahraga. Sedangkan tujuan awal? Sehun sudah lupa. Yang Sehun ingat, ia cuma butuh mengamuk pada mesin-mesin pembentuk badan, melampiaskan lelahnya rutinitas yang entah mengapa semakin rumit belakangan, dari tumpukan tugas yang tak pernah selesai sampai dosen cerewet banyak tuntutan. Beruntung, Sehun menemukan bahwa latihan di  _gym_ bisa digunakan untuk melepaskan semua emosi.

Sehun mengamati refleksinya di cermin, mengambil sisi di sebelah Chanyeol. Biji mata naik turun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Rambutnya sudah dipotongnya cepak untuk  menghindari tusukan di bola mata saat latihan.

Ia berdiri dengan sudut berlawanan dengan cermin. Memutar-mutar tubuh bak supermodel. Diamati profilnya dari samping, agak mendongak untuk mengamati lehernya yang makin tebal dan kokoh. Lengannya cukup oke meski tak sebesar Chanyeol. Otot dadanya menonjol samar. Dengan tak sabar, ia kembali menghadap cermin.

Kaos abu-abunya di angkat sampai dagu. Sehun mempelajari bagaimana  _rectus abdominis_ miliknya terbentuk baik. Bibir komat-kamit menghitung jumlah kubus di sana. Kemudian saling lempar senyum dengan bayangan sendiri.

Sehun beruntung, ilmu yang dipelajarinya di kampus sangat memudahkan dirinya menjaga pola makan, dan masih dalam lingkup tak membahayakan kesehatan. Kalori dihitungnya presisi sesuai bobot tubuh dan aktivitas. Asupan protein ditambahnya. Sebaliknya, lemak dikurangi. Untuk hasil lebih maksimal, Sehun rela merogoh dompetnya lebih dalam demi beberapa kotak suplemen. Namun masih ada satu kekurangan.

Kakinya.

Kakinya tak ada perubahan signifikan. Meski Chanyeol dan Jongin membuatnya lebih fokus pada tubuh bagian atas, Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri melatih betis dan pahanya di mesin  _leg press._  Itu belum termasuk latihan ringan yang dilakukan di atas kasur setiap bangun tidur.Memang lebih kencang dan kokoh dari sebelumnya. Tapi, menurutnya tak seseksi milik Luhan, Jongin, apalagi Changmin.

"Kenapa di kakiku tak ada pengaruhnya sih?"

"Kau terlalu ribet." Chanyeol menimpali, kemudian mengambil sisi di kanan Sehun, menarik celana panjangnya sampai betisnya terlihat. "Lihat punyaku, tak jauh-jauh dari punyamu. Kalau besar semua malah mengerikan, bung."

Sehun melirik kaki Chanyol kemudian membandingkannya dengan milik Jongin. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut, tanpa sadar meniru kebiasaan Luhan.

“Jangan samakan dengan Jongin. Atlit lari dan sepakbola jelas berbeda,” lanjut Chanyeol, setelah membaca pikirannya. “Secara natural, mereka lebih terlatih dari kita yang sekedar latihan untuk menjaga kebugaran. Lagipula, tidak semua orang punya kecenderungan bagian tubuh yang sama..”

Chanyeol menyeret Jongin untuk bergabung. “Jongin cenderung lebih oke dari pinggang ke bawah,” ujar Chanyeol sok tahu. Ia memandang mata Sehun melalui refleksinya. “Untuk urusan biseps, berani taruhan aku paling oke,” ujarnya dengan senyum lebar dari telinga sampai telinga, memamerkan lengannya yang telanjang. “Dan kau,” ujar Chanyeol setelah memposisikan diri di belakang Sehun lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya repetitif. “Bahu dan dadamu berkembang paling pesat.”

“Begitukah?”

Jongin mendengus mendengar nada polos Sehun. Ia melenggang pergi sebelum sempat ditarik dan dirangkul Chanyeol, kemudian diajak foto bareng bertiga.

Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lebar dari telinga sampai telinga, sudah tampak seperti seorang ayah yang memberi semangat anaknya sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Ekspresi paling optimis terukir jelas untuk membangun kepercayaan diri temannya. “Tak usah khawatir,” katanya sambil memijit-mijit bahu Sehun yang sudah menebal. “Kau sudah mirip model iklan susu kotak X-Men. Aku yakin Luhan tak berani selingkuh darimu.”

Dahi Sehun berkerut tiga. “Selingkuh?”

Sehun terhantam palu imajiner di belakang kepala. Ia memandang Chanyeol penuh horor melalui cermin.

 

 

Kenapa bisa dia lupa tujuan awalnya?

           

*

 

GEMPUR suka cita di stadion menggema ke seluruh semesta. Pria itu berlari gesit seperti rusa, membusur, melolongkan kemenangan, tak peduli suaranya serak. Tak peduli rambut cokelat kusut masai miliknya jadi konsumsi seratus ribu orang melalui videotron.

Luhan terus berlari. Tak peduli tanah di bawah kakinya mulai bergetar. Tak peduli langit bergemuruh akan runtuh.

Tiba-tiba pijakannya lenyap.

Satu lompatan besar.  Jatuh dan terus jatuh, melalui lorong hitam sebelum jutaan berkas cahaya menerjang pupilnya. Bunyi benturan logam raksasa menyedotnya kembali ke realita. Jantung terlonjak dari engselnya.

"Robot-robot sialan," umpatnya dengan suara serak.

Pupilnya makin sempit diserang cahaya matahari dari jendela. Luhan menggosok wajahnya di permukaan bantal, mengintip jam digital yang menunjuk pukul 9,  _ante meredium_.

Ia tak jadi meloncat langsung ke kamar mandi setelah membaca  _sunday_  di bawah angka. Jika saja proyek pembangunan itu tidak ada, mungkin Luhan kembali melengos untuk tidur. Ya Tuhan, kenapa di dunia ini banyak sekali orang gila kerja?

Bangun pagi dengan perasaan  _it’s great to be alive_ serasa mitos. Termasuk di hari libur. Padahal mimpi tadi malam indah sekali dan Luhan masih ingat perasaan senangnya. Ia tak ingat berapa banyak episode yang dijalani dalam semalam. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sehun, futsal, atau es Americano, karena hanya ada bahagia di dalamnya. Atau ketiganya?

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi untuk berpikir keras.

Namun yang diingatnya justru mimpi buruknya. Orang tuanya berkunjung dan memaksanya pulang ke Beijing untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia meraung-raung sambil mencabuti rumput.

Konyol dan drama sekali.

Kemudian Sehun muncul dari masa depan dan bertingkah pahlawan. Wajahnya lebih dewasa, rahangnya makin tegas dan Luhan merasa kecil di pelukannya. Sehun menciumnya dan entah bagaimana caranya, setelah itu hidup Luhan hanya tertimpa keberuntungan dan berakhir bisa ikut Piala Dunia.

Aneh.

Tapi, ia bersyukur bisa memimpikan Sehun karena belakangan hubungan mereka hambar. Sudah dilupakannya kapan terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama.

Luhan bangkit, menggaruk leher dan mengusap liurnya yang mengering, kemudian terdiam menyesali idenya soal ruang personal. Tahu begini, seharusnya ia tak melarang Sehun saat mengusulkan tidur satu kamar.

“Sehun- _ah_.” Panggilnya lantang. Ia memijak lantai, berjalan dan bersandar di bingkai pintu, menggaruk-garukkan kepala di kusen. Rambutnya makin parah. Kelopaknya yang masih lengket mengedar ke ruang tengah.

Luhan menyapa pintu kamar Sehun. “ _Babe_?”

Pintu itu bergeming.

Senyap begitu ramai menenggelamkan Luhan. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia selain dirinya. Rasa frustrasi mulai menggerogoti. “ _Baby boy_ ,  _moonpie..._ ” Suaranya semakin lemah di setiap silabel. Punggungnya mulai melengkung tak semangat.

Diembusnya napas keras-keras. Ia memungut sebuah pensil yang terinjak kemudian melemparkan ke dalam kamarnya, meraih buku kemudian di lemparnya ke atas sofa tunggal, menendang bola sepak yang jatuh dari kabinet sampai menghantam punggung sofa.

“ _Baobei_?” Usaha terakhirnya.

Bisu jadi jawaban. Ia mengedar pandang ke semua sudut apartemen dengan jengkel memenuhi dada. Luhan yang kesal, menyambar handuk kemudian membanting pintu kamar mandi keras-keras.

 

*

 

Luhan yang hanya berkaos salem, buru-buru memakai celana pendeknya yang tertinggal di kursi dapur saat kenop pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang memeluk keranjang besar berisi pakaian.

“Ku pikir kau lupa jalan pulang,” sindir Luhan dengan tangan masih di kolor celana, handuk menempel di kepala. Ia melongok melampaui bahu Sehun. Ekspresi kesal kentara di wajahnya, meski nada bicaranya diupayakan tetap kasual. Tangannya bergerak-gerak heboh mengeringkan rambut. “Mana gebetanmu? Belum berniat mengenalkannya padaku?”

“Kau bicara apa sih?”

Sehun menanggapi datar tanpa terprovokasi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mau dikendalikan emosi. Ia mengedip sekali kemudian meletakkan keranjangnya di depan pintu kamar Luhan. “Aku baru saja dari penatu. Cucian kita menumpuk dua minggu.”

"Oh."

Mereka berhadapan dengan spasi lebar, berpandangan.

Luhan memutus garis saat menyedot keras partikel udara dari hidung. Ia menepi ke balkon untuk bersembunyi alih-alih menjemur handuk. Sehun tak boleh tahu kalau dirinya baru menangis konyol di bawah kepala  _shower._ Sejak menjauhnya Sehun, prasangka buruknya berlarian ke mana-mana. Dari segi fisik saja, Sehun terlihat merubah penampilan besar-besaran. Kata  _selingkuh_ selalu jadi hantu setiap malam.

“Han?”

Sehun memberi kode dengan lirikan mata ke kursi.

Luhan pikir-pikir. Setelah mengatur mimik tegar, ia menghampiri Sehun di dapur sempit mereka.

Mata Sehun ia hindari.

Duduk di kursi dapur, ia mengamati figur Sehun yang bergerak sibuk menyimpan buah-buahan ke dalam pendingin mini di sudut konter. Bibirnya masih merengut. Dua tangannya tersembunyi di bawah meja, menguliti epidermis telapak tangannya yang rusak. Hasil dari sabun cuci piring yang tak cocok.

“Aku tak selingkuh, Han,” ujarnya berusaha menenangkan. Sehun lipat tangan, mengamati Luhan yang masih mengunci mulut.

Mereka bertemu mata.

Luhan agak terganggu dengan ekspresi santai Sehun seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

“ _I can’t help_.” Luhan melaser Sehun dengan kepingnya. Dengan telapak tangan, ia memindai figur Sehun dari  puncak kepala sampai perpotongan pinggul. Memberi garis tebal pada fisik Sehun yang berubah drastis. Figur gagah atletis dengan potongan rambut sangat rapi. Dalam hati, Luhan mengagumi. Jika saja api kesal tak membakarnya duluan mengingat kemungkinan Sehun melakukannya demi orang lain, mungkin dia sudah menubruknya keras-keras. “Kau tampak berupaya keras mengimpresi seseorang. Itu salah satu ciri pacar selingkuh.”

“Kau sudah diracuni artikel di situs-situs  _baper_. Disitu banyak hal invalid.” timpal Sehun, kemudian berkegiatan di sudut. “Aku tak berkencan dengan orang lain selainmu. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu soal itu. Han,  _I love you soooo much,_ ” tambahnya; bersamaan dengan segelas susu yang diletakannya di hadapan Luhan.

Alis Luhan tertarik sebelah. Bagaimana bisa ia disuruh percaya dengan gombal bernada datar tanpa ekspresi begitu? Mana ada makhluk yang tak curiga jika punya pacar tapi menghindari pertemuan? Tak pernah mengajaknya kencan. Untuk pamit pergi kuliah saja sudah tak pernah.

Di era teknologi, ada banyak media pengganti lisan untuk mengurangi salah paham. Kenapa justru bertingkah seolah jari-jarinya lenyap tiba-tiba?

“Tiga bulan mengabaikanku dan masih bilang aku  _baperan_?” Luhan bangkit, telunjuknya melayang. Alis menukik tajam; memberi pandangan menghakimi. “Otakmu sedang disfungsi atau bagaimana? Tiga bulan bahkan cukup pantas buatku minta putus.”

Sehun menarik lengan kurus itu sebelum pria yang lebih tua melangkah pergi.

“Heeeei, jangan begitu, Han. Aku tak mau putus.” Titik lemahnya dihantam telak. Ekspresinya berubah kilat meminta dikasihani. “Aku melakukannya untuk memenuhi kriteriamu—tolong dengarkan aku duluuu,” tambah Sehun ketika Luhan sudah siap menyela.

Sehun mengaku. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau Luhan tahu soal kekhawatirannya yang konyol dan membuatnya terlihat rentan. Ia tak mau Luhan tahu kalau ia marah dikatai ‘bocah’ oleh Kris. Namun, kalimat yang sering didendangkan Jongin soal salah paham dan berujung putus betulan jadi momok sampai sulit tidur di malam hari.

“Kau sudah tahu jika aku berbeda dengan, ya _.._ ” Sehun menjeda. Bahunya merosot. Ia meremas-remas lengan Luhan tanpa intensi. Biji matanya berlarian kesana-kemari. “Tolong jangan menyuruhku menyebut  _dia, dia,_ dan yang lain. Kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang lebih atraktif dariku. Kau pasti tahu maksudku, aku cuma takut—maaf jika terdengar seolah aku meragukanmu selama ini, Han. Tapi—err, aku tak bisa menahan diri. Maaf kalau aku terlalu—”

“Rumit,” potongnya.

Luhan memijit-mijit kening sambil berinhalasi eksesif.

Rentetan kalimat Sehun dipahami Luhan dengan baik dalam waktu singkat. Krisis Sehun kali ini adalah lagu lama. Ia ingin berteriak marah. Namun lebih pilih memaklumi mengingat dirinya adalah pacar pertama. Pipi Sehun ditepuknya repetitif. “Bisa tidak pola pikirmu disederhanakan sedikit?”

Sehun menggeleng polos.

Luhan ingin menepuknya lagi, namun Sehun sudah menggenggam tangannya duluan, bermain-main dengan jarinya. Tubuhnya merosot di konter sampai wajah mereka sejajar. Bisa dilihat oleh Luhan bagaimana garis-garis wajah Sehun menyimpan rasa bersalah.

“Sehun," panggil Luhan dengan nada diupayakan lembut. Sejenak merasa seperti sedang menghibur bocah. Tangannya bermain-main di daun telinganya sampai Sehun mau memandangnya. "Aku bahkan memacarimu sejak puber telatmu akhirnya datang dan tubuhmu masih kerempeng. Tak usah terlalu khawatir, eh?”

“Aku terlalu berupaya keras ya?” Sehun bernada kecewa dengan jari tengah menggaruk leher, tepat di  _mole_ pada leher sebelah kanan. Alis dan bahunya merosot dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia berpikir bahwa Luhan lebih menyukainya bertubuh kurus dan tipis. “Sayang sekali kalau kau tak suka. Emosiku bahkan agak terganggu karena ini. Pencernaanku bahkan ikutan buruk.”

Luhan menahan diri untuk menjatuhkan rahangnya. Kenapa Sehun jadi mudah krisis begini sih?

“Oi, oi, bukan begitu—aku suka. Suka sekali malah,” ujar Luhan dengan sedikit polesan merah muda di telinga. Ia menggaruk leher canggung. Terbagi antara ingin menghibur Sehun namun tak ingin berkata-kata konyol. “Aku cuma, ya, lebih suka kalau kau lebih banyak bersamaku. Kau membuatku kelimpungan. Kapan terakhir kita kencan? Sudah ribuan tahun yang lalu.”

Bibir Sehun tertarik tipis. Ekspresinya senewen. Kentara sekali tak menyetujui argumen Luhan kali ini. “Tapi, kau selalu sibuk, Han.”

“Kau lebih sibuk,” sanggahnya. “Untuk membalas pesanku saja malas.”

“Kau bahkan masih sempat main futsal.”

“Kau masih sempat pergi tengah malam dan pulang jam dua pagi,” sahutnya lagi.

Diketuknya dahi Luhan dengan dua kepalan. Kemudian memberi pandangan yang lebih tajam. “Keras kali ya, Han, kepalamu, seperti batu.”

Luhan meraih ponsel Sehun di atas konter, menunjukkan refleksi di dalam layar gelap. "Berkaca dulu?”

Dua pasang mata bertemu dalam level dominan sama.

Sehun masih menghunus melalui matanya. Kembali bertingkah super egois, ia menarik lengan Luhan agar lebih dekat, menghelanya keras. Suaranya kembali menanjak. “Aku mau kau kurangi latihanmu, Han. Jangan membantahku!"

Sehun terkejut dengan nada bicaranya sendiri. Sementara Luhan sudah melebarkan kelopaknya maksimal. “S-sori. Aku kurangi juga punyaku kok,” tambahnya buru-buru sebelum pacarnya ikut menyembur.

Luhan masih memandangnya sakit hati.

“Sori, Han.” Pria itu memeluknya dalam intensitas kuat, menangkup pipi kemudian menghujaninya dengan kecupan di wajah, mengirimkan penyesalan tulus di sana. “Tak ada maksud buat membentakmu.”

Sehun membetulkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi dahi, kemudian mengguncang bahunya sampai terayun ke depan dan belakang. “Bukannya aku mau cari pembenaran.. Tapi, bisa kita cari apartemen lain? Serius. Sepertinya di sini  _fengshui_ nya tak bagus. Aku jadi sering marah-marah.”

Menarik napas dalam, Luhan berusaha memberi jeda untuk dirinya sendiri. Melepaskannya perlahan untuk menyingkirkan semua hal-hal negatif di kepala. 

" _Told ya_ ," gerutu Luhan sambil menjatuhkan diri di lengan Sehun, merasa lelah sekali. "Sempit. Bising. Sudah begitu ada hantunya," tambah Luhan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia mengintip puncak kabinet melampaui bahu. Merinding, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Wajahnya terkubur di ceruk leher, berpikir bahwa mereka luar biasa sanggup bertahan dua tahun di sini.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa bersalah sering meninggalkan pacarnya malam-malam. Diusapnya belakang kepala Luhan sampai tubuhnya tak lagi menegang. “Aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini.”

“Jangan cuma nanti malam. Tidak takut sih, cuma aneh, hawanya aneh.” Luhan mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali bernada. "Aku senang kalau kita cari apartemen baru. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku fokus kuliah dan cari tambahan uang saku."

Masih menempel seperti koala, dihirupnya aroma sitrus yang nyaris tak dikenali hidungnya lagi.

Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana sedikit demi sedikit hobinya mulai terkikis realita. Berpikir bahwa hidupnya harus dijalani lebih serius digerus keadaan. Ini tidak seperti dia ditelantarkan keluarganya. Ayahnya sempat kecewa soal tinggal kelas dan bermaksud mendisiplinkan hidupnya jika masih ingin menempuh pendidikannya di Seoul. Uang bulanannya diketatkan sejak itu. Luhan setuju dan beruntung ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa penuh universitas dengan perbaikan nilai signifikan di tahun ketiga SMA; bantuan khusus dari Sehun tentu saja.

Meski berat hati, orang tuanya sudah menerima orientasi seksualnya dan bersedia ramah pada Sehun saat terakhir kali berkunjung. Luhan tak mau memberikan mereka kekecewaan lain. Janji membuat bangga keluarga dipegangnya teguh. Bahkan, ia rela melepas uang bulanannya untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah. Beruntung beasiswanya masih cukup.

Luhan kembali gemas.

Sudah sejauh itu dia membutuhkan Sehun dan masih diragukan? Jahat sekali.

"Ah, ah! kau memikirkan apa sih?" erangnya sambil mendorong kepala Luhan jauh-jauh dari bahu. "Kau masih marah? Kenapa menggigitiku?"

Berkacak pinggang, Luhan mengangkat dagu bermaksud menakut-nakuti. “Aku hanya masih tak terima karena kau masih meragukanku,” katanya.

Sebuah dengus tawa mengejek mengudara. Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, membuat barikade. "Kalau tidak memaafkanku silahkan jauh-jauh. Aku malas memelukmu, apalagi tidur denganmu.”

Luhan mencibir. “ _Cih._ Lalu kau menyelinap ke kamarku dan menciumku diam-diam."

Mata Sehun membundar. "Kau tahu?" Alisnya merosot mengenang kejadian dini hari tadi. Salah satu tangan Luhan didekapnya dalam dua tangan. "Maaf kalau tak suka. Itu karena kau mengigaukan namaku terus-terusan, Han. Aku tak tega jadi aku memutuskan tidur denganmu.”

Ekspresi Luhan berubah dalam sepersekian sekon.

Sehun ingat ekspresi ini. Mengingatkannya pada seorang teman di SMA. Seorang teman yang terang-terangan memasang wajah judes karena selalu kalah di pelajaran Kimia, tapi ketahuan mencontek lembar jawabnya saat ujian mata pelajaran yang sama. Kepalang gengsi tapi tersandung malu.

Kelopaknya melebar. Merah merayap cepat ke pipi.  Terakhir kali ia mengigau adalah saat suhu tubuhnya mencapai 39 derajat.  _Man_ , kalau yang dikatakan Sehun benar itu memalukan sekali.

"S-serius?" gagapnya. Ekspresi jeleknya sungguh komikal, tapi Sehun tak pernah keberatan.

Sehun nyengir kuda. "Tidak." Lidah dijulurkan untuk memprovokasi. Bertingkah seperti bocah bandel yang menyembunyikan kotak pensil teman sebangkunya. “Kau selalu tidur seperti kerbau.”

Luhan tak tahan untuk tak nyengir. Dengan beruntun dia memukul perut dan bahu Sehun main-main, menghasilkan tawa keras dari pria satunya. Bahu mulai bergetar riuh. Kesan dewasa lenyap disapu ekspresi kekanakan. Kontradiksi dengan fisiknya yang gagah, rahangnya yang semakin tegas, tulang dahinya yang semakin menonjol, bahunya yang lebar, dan sekilas bisa diintipnya samar menembus fabrik kuning tipis yang dipakai Sehun. Garis-garis otot maskulin di abdomennya timbul menyerupai papan cucian. 

 _Wow_. Bagaimana bisa pubertas menghantamnya begitu keras dan membuatnya menakjubkan meski dengan sedikit upaya?

Menemukan Luhan tak fokus pada wajahnya, Sehun  menariknya mendekat. “Kenapa melihatku begitu?”

Pria yang paling tua menghirup udara keras-keras, mengatur mimik muka. Tak mau ketahuan kalau iri berat. Selangkah maju, Luhan memerangkap Sehun dengan lengannya yang bertumpu di kanan kiri konter, memasang wajah mengintimidasi.

Mata Sehun membola. Bahunya bergetar geli. Ia menahan Luhan yang mulai berjinjit dengan wajah menyosor ke depan. Telapak lebar bertemu dengan kening. Sebuah celaan tinggi badan tanpa intensi. Selisih tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh, namun Sehun sengaja menggodanya dengan ikut berjinjit dan mengulurkan otot lehernya maksimal.

Sehun bertanya dengan nada jahil. “Kau mau apa sih?”

“Sial,” umpatnya. “Kau meledekku.”

Pria yang diacungi telunjuk masih cengar-cengir. Menikmati hiburan paginya dengan sesekali menjilat bibir.

Sehun sedikit bersandar di konter agar wajah keduanya sejajar, sekaligus memberi sedikit ruang di antara kakinya. Dua tangannya terulur dengan jari bergerak-gerak, bergaya kekanakan. Bahunya masih bergetar tipis.

Abai, Luhan maju selangkah, menangkup wajah Sehun.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Gerakan-gerakan kecil berpadu dengan pelukan hangat. Kecupan ringan bereskalasi cepat jadi hisapan. Rakus, nyaris terlihat seperti saling makan. Lidah saling menyusup. Hidung saling bentur, menghisap napas satu-sama lain.

Sehun meraba-raba punggungnya, merosot perlahan dan menekan-nekan kontur tubuhnya dari luar fabrik, meremas pinggangnya berulang. Seolah meminta berkontak langsung dengan epidermis yang masih terlindungi. Sementara Luhan dibiarkan mendominasi bibirnya. Sesekali, Sehun tersenyum di sela ciumannya.

Luhan menjauhkan diri. Darah di wajahnya memekat. Napasnya satu-satu. Wajah Sehun dihiasi senyum kasual. Empat tahun pacaran, malu-malu setelah berciuman bukan lagi gayanya.

“Mau kencan ke mana nanti sore? Atau malam?” bisiknya dengan suara dalam. Ia menarik tubuh di hadapannya sekali lagi. Menghirup dalam aroma Johnson dari lekuk bahu. Aroma  kekanakan. Tak pernah berubah dan tak sekalipun membuatnya bosan. “Mau cek film baru?”

Udara diembuskan berlambat-lambat. Bermaksud mengirim sensasi aneh yang memberi stimulus pada titik-titik tubuhnya yang sensitif. Sampai Luhan mengerut di pelukannya. Sampai mulut tak lagi bisu. Suara-suara kecil serupa rintihan lolos dari bibir diselingi kikik geli, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang runtuh.

Tawa bertimbre berat berdering di telinga.

Masih berada dalam pelukan, Luhan menegakkan diri; memegangi erat bahu Sehun nyaris bergantung. Kecupan di curinya dari pucuk hidung. Senyum riang terpoles di bibirnya. “Ide bagus, Sehun. Tapi, aku pilih pergi nanti malam.”

Dahi Sehun berkerut tiga. Diusapnya pipi Luhan berulang kali. “Kau mau pergi ke mana? Sudah ada janji? Dengan siapa?”

“Tidak sih,” ujar Luhan dengan rona tipis-tipis mulai merayap lagi. Jari-jari bergerak membentuk lingkar-lingkar absurd di bahu. Tak mau bertemu mata, Luhan memangkas spasi, rapat sekali. “Selain aku lebih suka malam hari, aku mau kau menemaniku belajar setelah ini.”

“Han, aku tak paham mikrobiologi.”

Jari-jari Luhan menggali dalam ke lengan Sehun yang memerangkap tubuhnya.

“Memang,” sanggahnya. Hidungnya bermain-main di rahang Sehun. Menggoda pacarnya sampai rambut halus di lehernya berdiri.

 

 

“Aku mau belajar anatomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca :)


End file.
